Problems
by PeruvianChick
Summary: Two years later, the Flock has settled down and is living with Dr. Martinez. Max was way too bored with her life and became violent. Everyone kind of grew apart after a while. This is a story of how the Flock found each other again.
1. Wake up

"Max! Max!" Nudge called repeatedly. No sign of life. She panicked, and started screaming for Fang.

Fang stumbled into the room, still half asleep. He hadn't been getting much rest lately because of Max's little, ahem _, problem_.

"She won't wake up!" Nudge cried.

Fang sighed and studied her carefully.

At that moment Max's eyes flew open and as soon as she saw Fang her eyes widened and she scrambled to get up. Fang shook his head slightly and went back to his room to get dressed for school.

"Good morning." He called back, his voice dull and flat.

Max stared after him, then muttered, "Good morning."

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

"Hey, Maxie. You sleep good last night? Had any dreams about me?" Alex whispered in Max's ear.

Max glared at him, but tried to control herself.

"Aww, come on darling. You know-"

"Shut up." She interrupted him, and then tried to loose him in the crowd of people.

Alex grinned. He loved this. He loved getting on her nerves, seeing her cheeks tint pink in anger and her hands clench.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you last night." He murmured, catching back up to her and quickly wrapping his arm around her waist.

She whipped around, instantly getting away from his touch. Her eyes flashed with anger and doubt shadowed in Alex's eyes as he realized he had just stepped on the invisible line.

"Look, Max, I didn't mean t-"

But it was too late as she curled her fingers into a fist, aimed and hit him on the bridge of his nose.

* * *

**All the chapters are going to be about this length. Tell me what you think! (I'll give ya a cupcake!)**


	2. Fights

"Max! You've got to stop getting into fights! One more and you'll be expelled!" Dr. Martinez tried to scold her daughter, who obviously, wasn't paying attention.

Max nodded, distracted with her thoughts.

"Max, are you listening to me?" Dr. Martinez waved her hand in front of Max's face, and Max flinched.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, no more fights." She said.

Her mother looked at her worriedly, still sometimes confused at why Max acted this way and how much she had changed lately.

"Why were you even fighting with this boy?" She asked.

Max frowned, not wanting to think about Alex, "I'm sorry."

Her mother shook her head and decided to let the subject drop, knowing that she wasn't going to get any answers from Max.

Unknown to both of them, a certain dark haired sixteen year old boy was listening in on their conversation from the stairs. And he was also upset.

***_* *_* *_* *_* **

By the next day, the fight was already old news, besides, Max got into fights every other day. It wasn't really the most earth-shattering event occurring. Like the fact that Fang was checking Karen out, which was way more important.

Karen sauntered by, deciding to pretend she didn't notice the most handsome and mysterious guy in the whole school was gawking at her. Of course, though, she was secretly very pleased.

Fang kept watching her, oblivious to the fact that Max was standing next to him, and was very angry.

"FANG!" She screeched, stepping in front of him and blocking his view.

He seemed unnerved at her sudden outburst and went back to getting stuff out of his locker.

"Remember our rule." She hissed.

Fang just shrugged, his face expressionless.

"I'm serious. No dating. No attachment. We can't have people holding us back if we ever have to go on the run aga-"

"Look, Max, whatever. I don't really care." He slammed his locker door shut, also angry, and walked away. He had to force himself not to look back, though.

Max watched him as he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

**Yeah, so by now you probably get that they've got some issues going on. Don't hate Fang though. Max is the one who rejected him. I'll try to explain more in the next chapter. **


	3. I Still Love You

**Thanks all of you who reviewed! **

Mr. Smith sighed as he watched the glum students before him. The same students that were always getting sent back to detention week after week.

Max ignored him, and popped a few pieces of gum in her mouth, chewing loudly and obnoxiously. She knew Mr. Smith was an old softy who didn't like to punish kids and hated being on detention duty. Max took out a book, hiding her cell behing it, so Mr. Smith couldn't see. She started texting Natasha who had skipped school today.

Across the room, Alex was staring at Max carefully, waiting for the perfect moment to tell on her for texting. But a little shadow of unsure creped into him. He didn't really want to get her in trouble. In fact, he thought Max was kind of cool, the way she was the only student- from both girls and guys- who had it in her to stand up to him. Besides the jerk Fang. Who she was in love with.

An hour later, Max walked out of the detention room, Mr. Smith never having a clue that she had broken the rules. Again.

**:) :'( :) :'( :) :'( :) **

That night Max was having a hard time falling asleep, as always. Angel was having trouble too, being haunted by Max's strange thoughts, but too scared to say anything.

Max was really mad. Alex had flirted with her on the way to the late buses, _again_. She didn't know how much of the crap she could take.

Fang had fallen asleep almost instantly, but before he knew he was being woken up by Nudge. Again.

"Fang! She-"

"I know." he said, getting up and going strait to Max's room. Nudge decided she didn't want to see them act all awkward again, and went back into her room.

Fang watched Max for a second as she tossed and turned. Then he gently stroked her hair, thinking back to the old days. The old days when Max was in control and in charge. Before she changed. And told him no, ultimately breaking his heart.

"Max . . . I-", he started to whisper softly.

Max's eyes flew open and, like every time for the past week, as soon as she saw Fang, she freaked out. Jumping up, and quickly making her way to the bathroom, she didn't see Fang when he sat down on her bed and whispered four little words.

"I still love you."

**;) Okay, please don't hate Max now. She's got her reasons for saying no, for freaking out, and she needs to get her issue's figured out before she and Fang get back together again. But they will. **


	4. Baker Park

"Yo, Maxie-girl!" Alex called happily, when he finally managed to pick her out from the crowd. Max, well _duh_, ignored him.

He frowned, he didn't necessarily like to be ignored. And specially not by Max.

"Aww, honey-bunny, don't be like that!" He said catching up quickly A few of his friends noticed who he was calling out to and snickered. They very much enjoyed Max's torture sessions too.

He kept up her quick stride, step for step.

"Alex, I'm serious, leave me alone."

He pretended to look just as serious, "I can't, Max. You see, ever since I first saw you, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind-"

"Damnit, Alex, I'm warning you!" What she didn't know was that Alex had been telling her the truth, since the day they met, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her.

"A little moody today, aren't ya, darling?"

Max held up her hand, palm out, in the universal sign for 'stop'. Alex slowed down, and waited for her to strike. Or start cussing him out.

Instead she leaned forward, and said quietly, "After school. 2:30. At Baker Park."

Then she calmly walked away.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Nudge made her way through the halls, nodding and smiling to her friends, just trying to live her happy school life.

"Nudgie!" One of her bff's called out.

She grinned widely, like a good friend was supposed to and gave her a small hug, "You're back, Eliza!"

Eliza pouted, "Unfortunately."

Nudge laughed and started the old, 'schools sucks so much' rant. Eliza joined in happily, never guessing that Nudge wasn't really paying attention, but just nodding and smiling and agreeing.

The whole thing was a stupid act. But an act that she was forced to keep up.

"Oh well, at least now I can get back to Troy!" She giggled happily.

Nudge giggled too and began the old 'teasing about the crush' conversation.

Nudge very badly wanted to roll her eyes. Once upon a time she would've loved these conversations, she would of probably even had a crush on Troy herself, but that was a long time ago.

"Troyyyyy . . ." Elisa sighed.

"Hey." A deep voice called from behind them, and Elisa jumped.

"TROY!" She yelped.

"Uhhhh, yeah." He looked at Eliza like she was crazy, while Nudge coolly nodded hi.

"So, you guys hear about the fight?" He raised an eyebrow at Nudge.

"A fight?" Eliza asked.

Nudge had a slightly confused but also bored expression, "Yeah?"

"The one your sis and Alex are going to have, _duh_." He rolled his eyes.

"What?! When?" For once, Nudge actually seemed very interested.

Troy smiled, "It's going to be around two thirty today. At the Baker Park place."

_Two thirty?! _Nudge thought, knowing she had to be there. But they're school wasn't over till 2:50.

Troy had already started walking away but paused to call over his shoulder, "You're coming, right?"

"But, how-"

He turned around and started walking backwards, "Skip eighth period."

Nudge had never skipped a class before in her life. But before she could respond, Elisa called back, "We'll be there!"

But Troy was still looking at Nudge. She nodded slightly and he finally turned back around. Her first thought was, _crap._

Eliza's was_, Maybe Troy will be there!_

**Hmmm, maybe I'll give Nudge some romance. But I don't really like Troy that much so seems like the jerk type. Review what you think!**


	5. Loosing

Stepping across the street, Alex quickly scanned the crowd that had showed up. More than he had expected, but then again, this was going to be the fight of the century. Alex grinned to himself, and searched for Max's familiar dirty brown hair. Instead he found himself staring at piercing almost black eyes.

"Fang." He muttered.

Fang glared at Alex, his face hard and angry.

"What's up, man?" Alex nodded, trying to keep his distance. He wasn't stupid. He knew Fang was strong, almost inhumanly strong.

Fang growled, not saying anything, but it was warning enough.

_Don't hurt Max._

Alex paused, unsure how to respond. He knew better than to joke and be sarcastic right now, but it was, in a way, comical how Max and Fang went out of their way to hate each other when, in reality . . . they were in love.

Number one reason why Alex hated Fang.

Fang gave Alex his well-known scowl, one that made whitecoats squirm and sometimes even cry. It really was all he could do, though. He couldn't try to come in and "save Max", she would hate him forever if he did. Not that she needed saving. She could beat Alex to a pulp within the first few minutes.

Which is why Fang decided to let Alex live. For now.

**^-^ . . . *-* . . . !-! . . . :{**

Nudge tried to see what was going on, craning her neck, and slipping between people. Everyone was shouting, cheering the two competitors on.

"Nudge." A voice whispered in her ear, startling her.

Troy grinned when he saw her jump.

Nudge turned to him and frowned, "What?"

"I know a place where you can see really well." Troy tried to keep his voice soft and smooth. He wanted her to trust him.

She shook her head, sensing something was off, "No thanks, I-"

"It's over there," Troy pointed towards a tall tree, "We just climb up."

Nudge bit her lip and looked towards the crowd again.

"GO MAX!" A voice boomed. In response, another person shouted- "A-LEX ! A-LEX! A-LEX!"

"Alright." Nudge finally gave in. Without any warning, Troy reached out, grabbed her hand and started leading her away.

Nudge started to struggle when she realized that he was being gentle, grabbing on firmly enough so that they wouldn't get separated, but loosely enough that she could get away if she really wanted to.

_Do I? _Nudge asked herself_, I do want to see what's going on . . ._

He stopped at the trunk of the tree, and without any hesitation, began climbing up. She easily followed him.

"Wow." She whispered, looking down. Over the tops of students, she could spot Max and Alex, who were in the middle of a field, a few feet separating them and the crowd. There was a smear of red running from the corner of Max's left eye to her chin.

"Ouch," Nudge said out loud, mostly to herself.

Troy nodded, "Yeah." He was sitting only a few inches away from her, both of them on sturdy branch.

Nudge kept watching as Max kept dogging Alex's punches easily. She couldn't help smirking.

"You think she's going to win?" Troy asked, watching her expression change from worry to almost pity. For Alex.

"Of course she's going to win." Nudge answered simply.

Troy nodded but kept staring at Nudge.

"What?" She finally asked, turning to him, annoyed.

He shrugged, "Nothing."

Nudge suddenly realized that her thigh was touching his leg, and wondered when he had inched so close. She considered moving away, but before she could, she heard a painful crack.

Her head whipped back to the fight.

Alex was clutching his nose.

Max was grinning.

This fight was definitely going good.

**;) . . . :( . . . :P . . . :O**

Max smiled triumphantly as Alex groaned. Okay, so it wasn't that amazing that she had managed to probably break his nose, but, still.

"What the hell?" Alex growled.

Max shrugged, "You had enough yet?"

Alex glared at her, wondering how she could move so fast, how her aim was so good and had she actually _broken his nose?_

Though, he still had to admit, he was amazed.

"Not yet," He said, stepping forward, and dodging her knuckles as she tried to ram her fist into his nose again.

She sighed, and ducked down, away from his own fist. This was almost too easy.

Until she tripped.

For Alex, it seemed to happen is slow motion, her stumbling, reaching at air, trying to grab on to something, then falling flat on her back.

For Max, one second she was getting ready to punch Alex's brain out for good, the next she was on the ground, a sharp pain filling her head.

The second after that, Alex was sitting on her stomach, almost straddling her.

Max stared at him, confused.

Alex looked just as confused, but quickly regained himself, realizing that he was sitting on top of Max and the voices had stopped screaming. It was dead quiet, everyone waiting for Alex to do something.

Max's eyes slowly focused on him, on how close his face was, on the fact that he was gripping both her wrists in one of his hands so she was unable to get away, and was he really _sitting on top of her?_

Max cursed.

Alex grinned.

* * *

**Thank you to wierdpeopleruletheworld for reminding me about this fic! I'll try to keep updating!(I made this one chapter specially long to make up for forgetting)**


	6. What?

Max waited for Alex to do something. Hit her? Maybe. Punch her? Probably. Make her do something for him so that he would get off? Definitely.

Alex leaned down farther, as if to kiss her, but Max was wriggling too much. Alex felt his grip slipping.

"Aww, that feels _good_." Alex teased, knowing that would make her stop.

Max's eyes widened in horror, and she screeched as loud as possible, "_GET OFF ME!_"

Alex winced as the sound hurt his ears.

Besides that, Alex was really enjoying this. First, because Max was hating it but second, because he was forming an excellent plan.

"Now now, Maxie-girl, calm down." He whispered, ignoring the crowd which was now getting impatient.

But Max wasn't calming down. In fact, she was forming a plan herself, gathering up all the spit in her mouth, swishing it around. It just so happened that Max had near-perfect aim.

"I'll get off you, but only if you do me one thing-"

She aimed, and fired.

Right into his eye.

Alex reeled back, closing his right eye as spit ran down his cheek.

Max smiled, satisfied, and tried to get out of Alex's grasp while he was distracted. Alex just gripped tighter, now glaring angrily. His face showed disgust, which was exactly how he was feeling.

"That was a dirty trick." He hissed.

Max didn't answer.

A small half-grin spread across Alex's face.

"Nice." He murmured.

Max's face twisted into confusion.

"I look forward to fighting you again." He whispered in her ear, and let her go.

Max sprang up, but Alex had already moved away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ALEX?!" One of Alex's buddies shouted.

"GET HIM!" Shouted someone on Max's side.

But Alex had already slipped into the crowd and disappeared.

**^-^ . . . *-* . . . - . . . O.o**

Nudge stared in shock, watching Alex walk to the edge of the park, then across the street.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Why'd he let her go?"

Nudge shook her head confused, and looked back down at Max, who was trying to also go through the crowd. She could tell Max was pissed.

"Nudge?" Troy raised his hand to her arm.

She quickly shook it away, "I got to go."

Troy nodded, knowing Nudge wouldn't be won over in just one day. But he would keep trying.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked, as he jumped down from the tree, and landed on the ground.

Nudge's eyes flashed, "Are you hitting on me?"

Troy gulped, and felt a rush on nervousness go through his body. But he didn't let Nudge see that.

"Yeah, I am." He answered, without missing a beat.

Nudge hadn't expected him to be so . . . urgh! Her thoughts swirled around. Shouldn't she slap him? Didn't she tell herself that she would not waste her time dating stupid middle school boys?

"Well, you better stop." She said, through clenched teeth.

Troy nodded understandingly. He would stop, for now. But he wasn't about to give up. He'd wanted Nudge for a long time now, but he had needed an excuse to talk to her.

"Okay, then." Nudge said, suddenly unsure. She hadn't expected him to give so quickly.

"You still haven't answered." Troy said.

Nudge looked up, confused.

"Can I walk you home?" Troy asked again.

Nudge glanced at the crowd. It was already filtering out. And Max was long gone.

"Why not." Nudge finally said.

Troy grinned.

* * *

**Weren't expecting that, now were you? **


End file.
